My scars tell a story
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: "Do you have any scars from the fights with the bad people?" "I do."


Disclamer I don't own the characters of How To Train Your Dragon, I only own Unn, and FireFang. This takes place before the events of my friend Kelseyalicia's fanfic the next generation

"Do you have any scars?" A little girl's voice came from behind him.

FireFang paused, then turned to look at her 9 year old daughter Unn.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you have scars?" The little girl said again, clinging to her dragon doll, and looking up at her mommy with wide, blue eyes. "From the fights with the bad people. Auntie Skullette says that you would have lots of scars. But I don't see any. And, and, me and Medli were wondering..."

FireFang wondered where Medli was for a minute as she didn't see the young hatchling, then realization hit her when she saw her dragon doll. FireFang knelt down, anfd pulled her daughter on to her lap,she was so innocent, and after a long pause, said, "I do."

She gasped, and she couldn't help but smile at her. After a moment's hesitation, she smiled back ather, delighted she had made her mommy happy.

"Can, can we see?" Unn asked, obviously dying with curiousity and trying to restrain herself at the same time.

FireFang leaned in close, and whispered, "Are you brave?"

The little girl squealed happily into her dragon doll and nodded. Slowly, FireFang unwound both of her arm guards and showed her daughter the underside of her arm, while making both hands into loose fists. There, lay slightly raised white lines up and down her arms.

Unn gaped almost comically. "Can I...touch it?" She whispered, in awe.

FireFang nodded, and the little girl reached out her hand and traced it. "Wow." She whispered, running her finger up and down. "there are so many..."

FireFang nodded again while faintly smiling. The girl stopped tracing abruptly, and instead held her doll up to her ear, then whispered into its ear, then held it up to hers again again, and then nodded.

"Medli wants to know how you got them," she reported, looking slightly nervous, but going ahead anyway. "I told her it didn't matter, but she _insisted_."

She sat back and looked straight at the dragon doll. "Is that right, Medli?"

Unn made the dragon nod, and FireFang hid a smile, saving it for a more appropriate time.

"Well Medli, you can tell Unn that when I was 15 I used to think that no one loved me, and that I was all alone in life. She frowned at the memory.

 _'Your worthless, your cousin hates you' these thoughts ran through a 15 year old FireFang's mind. FireFang sat on the floor of her room a blade poised above her arm. 'She hates you, they pity you, they only took you in because you had no one else who would.' "they hate me, they pity me." tears ran down FireFang's face. Fresh cuts adorned her arms and shoulders. She put her shoulder guards on and retying her arm bands left her room. Before she got down stairs, she composed herself and put a smile on her face._

"Do you have any more?" She asked, jerking FireFang out of her melancholy thoughts. In response, she uncurled her right hand which had been in a fist the whole time. Turning it over she displayed more faded scars. Unn took her mother's hand in hers without even asking for permission this time, and held it up to her eye to see up close.

"What is it?" She whispered, after having a quick meeting with her dragon doll.

"there scars, these ones came from some really bad guys." FireFang said.

Unn shook her head before FireFang Finished, "mommy what bad guys did this to you, was it Viggo, or Drago?"

"None of those, the bad guys who hurt me were the ones who lived in my own head, the ones who made me feel worthless, and alone. The ones who whispered in my head to cut myself. None of these scars came from great battles with people only the battle I waged with myself." She said.

 _FireFang sat on the floor of her room, unaware that her cousin was downstairs. FireFang held a knife and slashed at her arm blood running down it in rivers. Every cut brought her closer to her wrist,and as she got closer her cuts got deeper. With one final slash she slit her wrist and gave a satisfied sigh. She thudded to her floor. Her cousin heard it and sensing something was wrong ran to FireFang's room._

 _What greeted her eyes was something she would never forget. Lying on the floor was FireFang blood spilling from her wrist and arm, staring at Skullette with almost dead eyes she gave a weak smile, and coughed a bit of blood up. "Hey...no need...to worry ab...about me...I'm free." "Don't say that FireFang, look at me. Keep talking to me, you must live...I love you." Skullette said tears running down her cheeks._

 _Skullette knew she had to act quickly,or else FireFang wasn't gonna make it. She placed FireFang on her bed and placed her arm above her head to slow the flow of blood. She grabbed bandages and herbs and once she finished bandaging her arm sat beside her and waited for her to regain concesness_.

Unn and Medli nodded together. "Do you have more?"

Momentarily confused, FireFang cocked her head. "More what?"

"Scars?"

"Yeah, of course." She pulled off her left shoulder guard, and Unn gaped again. This time she didn't even try to pretend to consult with her dragon doll, instead just asking her right out.

"What _is_ that?"

"Those are more scars that came from my battle against myself, my body is covered in them. When I started dating your father I was afraid he was gonna say I was ugly cause of my many scars but he never acknowledged them. Unn I want you to remember what I'm about to say."

Unn nodded and FireFang continued.

"My scars tell a story, they are reminders of when life tried to break me, but failed." FireFang said with a stern look at her daughter. Smiling she put Unn down.

"Now go play outside with the other kids while I finish lunch I'll call you whe it's ready."

Pausing momentarily she placed a hand to her chest and whispered to the heavens.

"Odin,Frida I pray that my daughter's destiny is not the same as mine was, I don't want her to have the same battle I had, and still have with myself." And with that she went back to making her daughter lunch.


End file.
